


How hard can Russian be?!

by ChillisReading



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Storytime, hc yuuri knows russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillisReading/pseuds/ChillisReading
Summary: Viktor only found out at one of the press conferences. He didn´t expect much, when he sat down. Just the usual stuff and the same questions. And he was right. There were again the same questions over and over again. But this time, after a reporter had asked Yuuri about his life in Russia, Yuuri would shock the whole skating world...again.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little headcanon of mine, that Yuuri actually knows some Russian, since in the series it kinda seemed that way. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes!

"Stop insulting me in a language I don´t know!", Phichit shouted and threw a pillow at Yuuri who was just sitting on his bed, reading one of his homeworks out loud.  
"I am not insulting you! It is just a russian word! Excuse me for speaking it horribly!"  
"Oh yeah? You mean to tell me that everytime you say idiot-."  
"It means he, she, it goes. Or so I´m told! I have no idea. I´m too afraid to ask. The teacher looks always so angry with us. Here!", Yuuri threw that damn book on Phicht´s bed and screamed into his pillow desperatly, "I am so going to fail tomorrow. It seems like I´m unworthy of him on so many levels..."  
Phichit chuckled quietly and came over to Yuuri´s side of the room. The side with all the posters and pictures of the russian legend Viktor Nikiforov. When Yuuri first had told Phichit about his idea of taking Russian in college, he obviously laughed. Never would he had guessed, that Yuuri was absolutly serious.  
"But Russian has a whole different Alphabet! And russian people kinda scare me...", Phichit had said.  
"I had to learn English too, how hard can Russian be?!"  
Well, that hard. Phicht tried to console his friend, but one look at Yuuris´ books and all his arguments were lost in the cyrillic mess.  
"You know the worst part?! There are actually people, being able to speak this nonsense so perfectly that I´d like to throw one of those Matryoshkas at them!", he said furiously and leaned against the wall.  
"Well...You know...languages. That´s basically how they work. I mean, come on! Remember that boy who was so into animes and kept telling you how cool Japanese is? And then, he tried to learn it and gave up after two lessons."  
Yuuri didn´t say anything, just looked up to his posters and sighed. This was all so stupid. Why was he even doing that? Just for the chance that someday, he might say a simple ´Hi!´ to Viktor? He should have just focused on skating and his major courses.  
Suddenly his and Phichits´ phones beeped.  
"Hey, Viktor posted something.", Phichit said with his phone in his hand and a big, stupid, knowing grin. Nevertheless, Yuuri leaned in curiously and tapped on play on the new video. Apparently, someone had filmed Viktor and one of his fellow skaters, Mila, at the rink. They were chatting in casual Russian, before demonstrating a new choreographed move on the ice.  
"What did he say?", Phichit asked. When he noticed the glimmering light in his eyes, he knew that Yuuri had understood it. That was the exact moment Phichit knew, that Yuuri had gained new motivation with that video.  
Good.  
"Well, basically they were talking about how Yakov Mikhaelivich would kill them, if he caught them not training right now, but then Viktor said that this is training, because they need to train...something. I don´t know."  
"You can ask your teacher tomorrow."  
"Right...after my exam.  
"Come on! You can do it! And by the way, when they were talking, I just wanted to rip out my tongue twice, so...it´s a nice language!"  
"Comparing to Thai?! Seriously?!" Yuuri still smiled and looked up to his best friend. "Thank you."  
Then he stood up, took his vocabulary cards and started repeating them again. 

"You know that all of Russia is talking about you right now. Every talkshow has a new topic about you and everyone has an opinion on your decision. They even talked about it on the main News for like ten minutes!", Yurio complained and yet somehow seemed not to care a bit about it. It was the weirdest thing. Like a mix of anger and indifference. The heat of the Onsen was enough to even calm down the russian tiger.  
"It is not polite to talk in a language, Yuuri does not understand.", answered Viktor strictly.   
"No, it´s okay, Really, I mean, you must be tired of always talking in English.", Yuuri said apologizingly. Now he felt like shit. As if he was the main cause the two could not relax. Maybe he should just go and leave them to themsleves or tell them that he understood them.  
No, not that. Definitly not that.  
"See.", Yurio said in Russian.  
"Is it really okay for you? WE don´t want to be rude.", Viktor said and angrily eyed his student.. When Yuuri agreed again, he really seemed more relaxed.  
"I don´t fucking care.", Viktor answered in Russian, smiled and leaned back.  
"Half of the experts say, you won´t come back."  
"And again, I don´t care."  
"I even read a comment, saying that you gained so much weight, you already look pregnant."  
"Oh come on! It´s been what? Two weeks?! And really?! You read comments about me?", Viktor said with a big grin on his face, provoking Yurio.  
Yuuri´s heart ached. He read all those articles, too. One journalist even had the audacity to say, that Viktor might be afraid of the up coming concurrence and that he wanted to leave now before it would be too late.  
The official News, on the other hand, have been nicer. They showed his most glamourous performances, talked about how the Ice King left his castle and even managed to get an interview with Yakov Feltsman.  
Yuuri would like to know, what Viktor really thought of all of that. Was he beginning to regret his decision? Did he want to return? Was he actually hoping for Yurio to win, so that he wouldn´t have to be here for the next few months? If he just had the courage to ask him. But then on the other hand, Yuuri wasn´t sure whether he wanted to know the answer or not.  
"What about Yakov Mikhaelivich?", Viktor asked quietly. That was probably the only opinion, he cared about.  
"Why ask me? You have his phone number.", Yurio replied sassily.  
"He won´t return my calls nor text me back. Kinda would have been nice to know that he still cares about me. EVen outside of the Skating world.", Viktor said. And for the first time in those two weeks, Yuuri saw him sad. His face got stiff and when he opened his eyes, Yuuri could actually see the sadness overwhelming the Russian.  
Yurio must have sensed something like that, too. He sat up and told him about Yakov being extremly grumpy and fussy over everything and that all the other coaches are keeping their distance.  
"Viktor, you are the biggest idiot in the world. He loves you more than any other student. And you just left him like that! Plus, to be honest, from his perspective, it looked like you came to Japan only for a chance of-."  
"Shut it, brat!", Viktor hushed him and stood up. Yuuri shrugged. Did that mean, he knew-? Or is it just the normal paranoia one person has around someone when talking about them in a language the other one doesn´t know?  
And by the way, what chance did Yurio mean? 

After the famous kiss, they found themselves in Yuuris hotel room, making out. It has been a long time since he was somehow sexually active and this was Viktor Nikiforov. Not only his big Idol, but also the man he has been in love with for several months now. Viktor laid under him, completely vulerable and yet grinning like an idiot. His hands wandered over Yuuris´ legs and his hips, stroking over the soft fabric of Yuuri´s shirt and kissing those wonderful lips. Yuuri´s stomach did karate the whole time since they left the ice and now, that he was sitting on Viktor´s crouch...he somehow forgot how to think properly. Softly he put his hands in Viktors´ and kissed his neck, his face, his lips. He loved that Viktors perfume and Viktor´s typical smell was all around him. Yuuri could have showered in such a nice smelling paradise.  
And then Viktor´s phone rang and the whole scene was interrupted.  
Confused, Viktor looked up and tried to grab his phone to decide whether it was important enough or not. It was. Viktor excused himself and Yuuri practically jumped off him, suddenly embarressed about the whole situation. He must have looked like a whore…  
But then, Viktor took his hand, kissed it and apologized quickly before going to the bathroom.  
"Yes, no. I´m sorry, but I already gave him another three months...I know...I know...Excuse me?! He destroyed a whole wall without my permission....Evgenii Pavlovich, I am very thankful for your work, but I simply cannot allow him to stay for another two weeks, when I´m still missing the rent of September!... Yes, talk to him....Tell him, if I get the rent for September and October within the next five days, he can stay for two weeks, but Evgenij Pavlovich, that´s it! After that he has to leave! I have a list of other people who are very interested in renting such a place and promising to take better care of it than the last guy...Yes... No problem. Thanks for your call... Okay, goodbye!"  
When he left the bathroom, Yuuri was a little perplexed and it seemed like it was literally written on his face.  
"Are you alright?", Viktor asked, "I´m sorry, i have been waiting for this call the whole evening. Not that I was distracted from you, but I-!"  
"It´s okay.", Yuuri chuckled and sat up. He didn´t know whether he should speak to Viktor about the phone call or not. Or better about him having understood every sentence.  
After Viktor decided to stay in Japan and to coach Yuuri, Yuuri got even more motivated to keep working on his Russian. He probably spoke like a horse, but he understood it quite well.  
Still, Yuuri did not want Viktor to know of his Russian knowledge just yet. It could go wrong. Viktor might be super angry with him for not being honest, but Yuuri nonetheless wanted to keep it to himself until a better moment. Maybe an even more rewarding moment. 

"Please Yakov Mikhaelivich! Just for one day! Apparantly Makkachin ate something and they have to operate on her now and I have to go to her, but I can´t leave Yuuri here on his own! Please!", Viktor literally pleaded, waiting anxiously for Yakovs answer. With the famous russian, grumpy expression, Yakov looked at poor Yuuri like a stranded cat and back to Viktor.  
"Viktor, that boy better be worth it! If he just turns out like one of your stupid exes, I will take your skates and sell them online for 70 Rubels."  
"Totally! You are the best! Thank you so much!" Viktor bowed a bit like he learned in Japan and went back to Yuuri.  
"Okay, he agreed on taking you in for a day. I-I need to-."  
"Get to the hotel room and pack your things. Go, I´ll be right behind you!"   
Viktor smiled weakly and hugged his boyfriend, before leaving them in a hurry.   
Yuuri anxiously approached Yakov and thanked him in Russian. It was just a simple word. But it probably meant a lot for the russian Coach. At least he looked...more pleased.  
For a second it seemed, like Yakov wanted to say something, but then he just shook and kept walking.   
The next morning was aweful. Yuuri haven´t felt that lonely in a long time now and his thoughts went to Makkachin all the time until Viktor sent him a message that the operation went well and she was now resting at home, so at least he wouldn´t have to worry about that. Still, his coach was not here. Instead he found himself in the warm up area with an angry looking Russian who was watching his every step. He didn´t even dare to do his jumps and waited for the ice. But honestly, how good would they be if he didn´t even dare to do them here? He was so screwed.  
"Yuuri, come here!", Yakov shouted in the room. Yuuri almost ripped his earplugs out and ran to them.  
"Yes?" Oh God, he felt like such a dog...  
"Do you speak Russian?"  
What? What does that have to do with that, he thought and blinked at him stupidly.  
"I said, do you speak Russian? English is not that easy for me."  
"Oh...um...a bit I guess."  
"Okay.", he said and immediatly switched over to Russian. He spoke slowly and so beautifully clear that Yuuri wished his teacher would have recorded his speech instead of two construction workers talking in the middle of a busy road. He told him to stop panicking. He knows it´s strange without his own coach but if he would fail here, then Viktor would have had the break for nothing.  
"Do you want that?"  
"Eh, no, Sir."  
"Then go do your warm up properly!"  


After moving to Russia, Yuuri worked on his speaking level with basically everyone, expect Viktor and the people at the ice rink. It still was difficult to speak it out loud, but as soon as they saw an Asian man trying to talk in their native language, they listend to him patiently. And somehow that was enough for that one answer at the press conference.  
A few months had passed and the Reporter looked Yuuri straight in the eye, before asking him in Russian whether Yuuri was already adapted to the russian climate, the russian language and espeacially the russian Team. Viktor, sitting in the middle, looked curiously to his boyfriend and Yuuri waited for the translater until she was finished.  
Then, he took a deep breath.  
And when he gave the answer, everyone in the room was left shocked.


	2. It´s not Russian that´s hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the press conference, Viktor seems a little bit lost. Luckily Yuuri can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so TitaniaMimzy gave me an idea for another chapter, because to be honest, it´s one of my favourite hc.  
> Plus, it´s more nsfw.  
> So thanks to her and here we go...

The room was completly quiet, once Yuuri finished his speech. Viktor turned his head to Yurio, who too, had his mouth wide open.  
"Since when does he speak Russian?", Viktor mouthed and had a flashback to all the times, Yuuri must have understood, what he actually said.  
When he was talking to one of the other skaters who watched Yuuri a bit too longingly and threatened him in Russian while Yuuri was standing next to them.  
When he talked to the sweet old lady in his favourite super market and told her, how he imagined their wedding while Yuuri was next to them, searching for the right apples.  
Or the time when they were having sex and Viktor whispered all the bad things he wanted to do to his sweet boyfriend.  
And Yuuri was right now glancing at him with that knowing look and a provocative grin.  
"Jesus, Mary...", Viktor whispered and let his head fall on the table.  
"What? Haven´t I told you that I studied Russian at the university?", Yuuri said and just couldn´t stop grinning.  
Yurio, who sat next to Viktor, stood up in anger and listed up all the mistakes, Yuuri had made.  
Because he too, had to think about all the times, Yuuri must have understood him.  
When they were standing next to each other and Yurio was complimenting him on his jumps.  
When he fought with Yakov to stop comparing him to Yuuri all the time.  
Or when he actually accused Viktor of having stayed in Japan only for a stupid booty call with Yuuri right next to them.  
"Yurio, shut up. Yuuri speaks it very well.", Viktor defended him, still being slightly confused about that fact.  
The next questions were only dedicated to Yuuri and his secret super power, so that Viktor and Yurio had time to process, what just happend. 

"So, are you angry with me...Coach?", Yuuri asked. His tone has set for a complete different message than repentance. He slowly moved his body towards Viktor and took his hand. His ring shimmered in the light of the elevator. A long, sensual kiss followed on the promise they made a year ago.  
"By the way, I want a traditional wedding, too.", he whispered and looked deep into Viktor´s eyes, rememebering what Viktor told the old lady.  
Viktor didn´t know, what to say actually. He still couldn´t decide whether he was angry about it or not. Of course he wished, Yuuri would have told him sooner, but on the other hand, he understood him completely. The first time, he understood that Yuuri was talking to his sister about him, without them knowing, that he could follow their conversation was an amazing feeling.  
"Are you still mad at me?", Yuuri asked and slowly kissed his neck, then his chin, followed by his beautiful lips.  
"I am not sure.", Viktor murmured, Feeling how excitement rushed through his whole body.  
"What if I told you, that we could do all the things, you wanted to do? Hm? I didn´t understand everything, but some of your suggestions sounded really interesting…"  
Viktor spaced out completely. Hell yes, he would like that... Suddenly the elevator came to a stop and Viktor was thrown back to realtiy. Wordless, they stepped out, when Viktor grabbed Yuuris waist and pushed him against the wall.  
"What the-?!"  
"You really owe me, you know that?", Viktor said and traced his lover´s lips, "Big times." It took Yuuri some seconds to catch himself, realizing that Viktor was actually playing the game, Yuuri had started.  
"I know.", Yuuri whispered breathless.  
"Lying to your Coach? I think that deserves some punishment…" Viktor´s hands wandered over Yuuri´s abdomen, until his fingers were playing with his waistband.  
Yuuri nodded half stupid from excitement.  
"Do you...do you have some ideas?" Viktor just grinned.  
Cautiously he carressed Viktor´s growing erection and leaned in, whispering: "You know, I thought Russian was hard, but it´s not Russian that´s hard Right now."  
Viktor had to repress a laugh and smiled into Yuuri´s hair.  
"Good one."  
"I know." Without another warning, Viktor grabbed his ass and lifted him, still pressing his lover against the wall.  
Like Teenagers they started making out, pressed their lips together and pushed their tongues into each others´ mouths. While Viktor was busy keeping the balance, Yuuri zipped Viktor´s jacket open and put his hands under his shirt. His muscles turned him on even more and soon, Yuuri convinced Viktor to move into their room.  
When they closed the door behind them, Viktor pushed Yuuri back and threw him onto their bed. Usually Yuuri was the one taking control and Viktor loved it so much, just giving him all the power, but tonight there was still a bit of anger in him and what better way to work it up than with sex?  
Finally Viktor switched to Russian, which, admittedly turned Yuuri a bit on. It just sounded a lot more powerful and a lot more dominating.  
"You think, you can get away with that sort of thing? I´ll show you what we do with predately in Russia."  
Yuuri didn´t even need to ask what that meant. He just let it happen. First Viktor took off his glasses, than his jacket and his shirt and lastly his trousers. Yuuri was already hard and only waiting for some action.  
"I know exactly what you want.", Viktor said, getting comfortable on top of his lover, "But only good boys get that."  
"And...bad Boys?", Yuuri asked in English and held his breath.  
"Bad Boys have to wait until everyone else is pleased."

"So what am I supposed to speak with you now? Russian or English?", Viktor asked, carressing Yuuris red cheeks and kissing his hairline. Yuuri turned to him and traced his lover´s chest with still shaking hands. His orgasms just hit him completely. Dominant Viktor speaking Russian was probably one of his biggest kinks. The way he just played with his body and used him for his purpose was a complete new side of Viktor, since it was usually Yuuri who took charge.  
"I don´t know. Tonight, it was really sexy when you ordered me to do all that stuff in Russian.", Yuuri said and kissed his neck, "Especially that thing with your jacket."  
Viktor chuckled and smiled into Yuuri´s hair.  
"Why? Why did you decide to learn it? For me?"  
"I told you, I was a big fan."  
"Was?"  
"I am always your number one fan, you know that."  
"I love you.", Viktor laughed, "But seriously, why?"  
Yuuri smiled sheepish and shrugged. He told the stories a million times, but now, telling it the person who was the very reason was a big deal for him.  
"I guess it started when I first began to collect all the stuff about you. Every interview or article and then there was this documentary about the great Viktor Nikiforov."  
"That actually sound like Zar´s Name." They both laughed quietly, before Yuuri continued: "Well, it aired and I was so upset."  
"Why?"  
"Because it was only in Russian. I had to wait several weeks for an english translation. And I watched you speaking in this language I just couldn´t understand. I imagined our first meet up at a competion and we would just stand there. And then I imagined surprising you by speaking with you in Russian. I started with books and vocabulary lists, but that didn´t really help me and then in college they offered these language courses, so..."  
Viktor´s face was flushed when he looked up and that made him look even cuter.  
"And why didn´t you tell me? You know, in Japan I sometimes used to be homesick. I think I would have liked talking to someone in Russian."  
"I am not sure how far we would have come. My Russian got only so far after I moved in with you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I watched Russian TV when you weren´t home or read some magazines."  
"Just for this big surprise?"  
"Well...it worked, didn´t it?", Yuuri asked and smiled.  
Viktor kissed him again on the lips and snuggled closer.


End file.
